


She Wasn't Going to Cry

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especially not in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wasn't Going to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by sams_ceara.

Sam looked up and asked, with tears in her eyes, “Where do we go from here?” No matter how much it hurt, she wasn’t going to cry! Especially not in front of _him_.

“I don’t know. All these tunnels look the same and we were all unconscious part of the way when they brought us down here. But don’t worry, Teal’c is scouting a way out of here. You just relax and enjoy to the ride, Carter.”

Anger flared in Sam’s eyes. “I can walk out of here on my own.”

Jack smiled indulgently. “Whatever you say, Sam.” He exchanged a look with Daniel who gave him a nod before injecting Sam with the morphine.

Sam whipped her head around. “Daniel!” But she could already feel the medication taking over her system. Damn, he’d put it in her vein.

As Sam slumped back, Daniel finished dressing the wound on her leg. He was putting away their first aid supplies when Teal’c returned.

“O’Neill, I have found the exit.”

“Great. Let’s get out here and back to the SGC. I’ve had enough of this damn planet.” Although, Jack wasn’t looking forward to Janet’s anger when he explained how Sam got hurt. Getting the doctor’s girlfriend hurt was a sure way to get a thorough, and invasive, physical with lots of big honkin’ needles.

Teal’c gently picked up his injured teammate and carried her out of the tunnels and to the gate.

FIN


End file.
